1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of measuring the levels of gases in the body of individuals or the environment for treatment.
2. Description of the Related Technology
All forms of life are supported by a variety of substances; including but not limited to hormones, proteins, peptides, amino acids, minerals (ions), vitamins (chemicals or compounds that function as vitamins) and bacteria. These substances create the homeostasis essential to maintain life for humans as well as plants and animals.
Current scientific findings have not identified that some pairs of substances affect levels of each other in the body. Furthermore, certain other substances modulate (regulate) levels of the pairs of substances. Additionally, certain substances are a part of more than one modulated pair of substances. These relationships can be utilized in order to determine various health parameters of an individual, however, to date; these corollary relationships have not been established in order to effectively use them.
Therefore, there is a need in the field to identify and utilize the homeostatic relationship between the substances that are important to the body's functioning via the measuring of various levels of the substances that are part of these pairings. There is also a need to utilize the homeostatic relationships in order to analyze different environments.